Telescoping assemblies are used for a wide variety of applications such as vacuum cleaning poles, telescopic poles used for painting, and the like. Such telescoping assemblies typically utilize a plastic collet having a portion of which was glued to the exterior of the larger diameter pole and is provided with integral fingers in direct contact with the inner pole of smaller diameter. The glue joint has presented a problem yielding inconsistent adhesion and is labor consuming in addition to yielding poor results. In addition, the fingers have been found to slip on the smaller diameter tube causing the pole to collapse.